


Farewell Wanderlust

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Gen, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Lucifer Kane had wormed himself into Brutus Feels’ life with ease after they had met and it had been something symbiotic between them. Then Brutus found out about The Shaman and The Rock, and then some things felt more at ease, he understood things more, knowing who Kane was to him. Not just a friend, but someone he had technically known since the beginning. The beginning of what? The Rock. A past Kane had prayed for him, for him to Be. They had died for each other time and time again and now they were apart once more, but not from a death, even though it felt something of the sort.
Relationships: Brutus Feels & Lucifer Kane, Brutus Feels/Lucifer Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Farewell Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a friend of mines Kane and Feels playlist and came across the song Farewell Wanderlust by The Amazing Devil and it instantly gave me inspiration to write something for Kane and Feels. 
> 
> Now this is my normal rambling when it comes to writing, just a lot of things that came to mind with not a lot of plot in mind, but some connection back to canon because I love thinking of what happened after Wonderland and Daytrippers.
> 
> Can be read as shippy as that was the main intention but can easily be read as platonic as well.

Lucifer Kane left that day, walking out of the museum, but it wasn’t without a second thought. He had thought about it, debating in his mind as he walked out, trying to keep himself from stopping and walking back to Brutus Feels and falling to his knees next to his business partner who he wished was something so much more. But in the end, he left, the case breaking him in a way and he needed to go. There were tears in his eyes, drying into cracking streaks on his cheeks as he walked through the cool morning, going anywhere, as long as he put distance between himself and what had just happened. 

Brutus had watched Lucifer go, only catching his coat tails as he turned the corner, ruffled like feathers. He was still crying, but now for a different reason. His soundboard was gone and he was a little lost in a world where he had not been alone for some years now. While Brutus had done some things on his own, Kane was always there to guide him in some way throughout everything. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t capable of being alone, but something was off without Kane, something felt off inside of him, like something was missing. Yes of course he missed the man, Lucifer Kane was his friend but also at this point, something more. 

Lucifer Kane had wormed himself into Brutus Feels’ life with ease after they had met and it had been something symbiotic between them. Then Brutus found out about The Shaman and The Rock, and then some things felt more at ease, he understood things more, knowing who Kane was to him. Not just a friend, but someone he had technically known since the beginning. The beginning of what? The Rock. A past Kane had prayed for him, for him to Be. They had died for each other time and time again and now they were apart once more, but not from a death, even though it felt something of the sort. 

Kane was surprised, a little bit, literally bumping into Brutus in Twomey St. Dunstan. Kane felt a part of him come back but then shatter once more as distance grew between them, as Brutus walked away from that shop and away from him. Kane had to struggle for a moment to not go after the man who had made him feel something after so long of not caring, of only caring as much as he could with the job they both did. To go after the man he felt something so much more than a basic companionship with. 

Lucifer laid awake at night in shitty uncomfortable beds that scratched at his exposed skin, looking up at the ceiling in the dark or looking out the window to the night if there was one, thinking about the things that have happened over the years since meeting Brutus feels in this life once again. They had known each other, technically, for over a millennia or more and now more than ever Kane could feel the pull of Brutus Feels in his chest, pulling him back. But he refused until he figured out… whatever it was he was supposed to figure out. 

Lucifer Kane wasn’t actually sure anymore of what he was supposed to be doing. 

Brutus Feels wasn’t actually sure anymore of what he was supposed to be doing, without his soundboard. 

They both would lay in bed thinking of the other, and thinking what had gone wrong, two ageing men who were toying with things that had been alive longer than most, longer than themselves in a way, yet not. 

Brutus thought of a shared kiss one day, the only one the two had shared, nothing more than a cover, hiding from someone who was searching for them. A classic. Kane pulled Brutus against him in a dark doorway, pulling him down by his lapels and pressing their mouths together. Honestly, Brutus melted into that kiss and gripped Kane’s boney hip with one large hand. He thought about how that if he grabbed Kane around the middle with both of his hands, he could easily hold him like that, break him if he squeezed just a bit too hard. Then it was over, Kane grinning as he looked around the corner as the one following them disappeared around a corner, disappearing into the night, thinking he was still following the duo. Nothing was said of it, and things progressed the same. 

Kane thought of that kiss as well, it gave him an excuse to feel Brutus against him, the large man with his giant hand on his hip. How the other man was a furnace and was warm in the cold night. Kane had his fingers curled in Brutus’ long hair, the strands falling out of the ponytail he held it in a bit. He thought of it often, more often than he cared to admit. 

  
  


A letter showed up one day, on the floor in front of the office of Kane and Feels…. Of Brutus’ home. It was a deep green envelope and a black and frayed string. Inside was a letter, obviously, but also a small trinket that looked of a coin, but with a hole at the top. Brutus used the string on the envelope and kept that coin around his neck. 

The letter was something simple, some instructions of things Brutus needed to do, how the coin had nothing to do with what Brutus was supposed to do. Just a trinket. Or was it? The letter was signed off with a flowing K.F, a line of a song at the bottom saying. 

_Let's take this outside 'cause we're one and the same_

_Our Gods have abandoned us, left us instead_

_Take up arms, take my hand, let us waltz for the dead_

Brutus could chuckle, he knew the song, Kane listened to it one night, replayed it as they were tipsy together, and waltz they did, the song playing through and fading into another, but they still heard the lyrics of the first. 

They both hoped for nights like that again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm open to lil inbox prompts on tumblr over @ transjonmartin, and I can also be found on twitter @ HalfDryad! 
> 
> [And if you'd like to come join us, I have a Kane and Feels Discord!](https://discord.gg/TQNuwqq)


End file.
